A Lesson In Loyalty
by Celeste K. Raven
Summary: Tigerstar fears that his son is getting too close to Firestar's daughter and teaches Brambleclaw a difficult lesson.


The magpie stirred, ready to take flight, but Brambleclaw was already airborne. One of the bird's wings snapped under his paws at a grotesque angle; he tore its neck quickly to put it out of its misery.

He was pleased with his catch so far; two mice and a magpie. They would be welcomed additions to ThunderClan's prey pile.

''Hey, Brambleclaw!''

The striped tabby turned his head toward Squirrelflight's voice. She bounded up to him, skidding through a flurry of leaves before coming to a stop.

''Aren't the first days of Newleaf great,'' she purred. ''I feel as energetic as a kit.''

He couldn't help but agree when he met her shinning eyes; her enthusiasm was contagious.

''Me too.'' The frostbitten world of Leaf-bare seemed like a distant dream. This was the season where tensions relaxed and kits never cried out in hunger; it would put a spring in any cat's step.

''Let's hunt together.''

She pressed her ginger pelt against his as they padded silently through ThunderClan territory; ears pricked, noses twitching. It wasn't long before Brambleclaw caught a whiff of mouse.

''I think-'' He started meowing in a whisper but stopped when Squirrelflight's sleek body passed him.

''Should 'ave been faster, sloh poke,'' she slurred around a mouthful of prey.

Brambleclaw's whiskers betrayed his amusement. The prey dropped out of Squirrelflight's mouth to make room for a frown.

''Who are you laughing at, mousebrain?''

He was completely unprepared for the attack. She hurled herself without hesitation, barreling him over. He flopped over awkwardly in his haste to protect his soft underbelly, giving his clanmate time to carry out the perfect offensive move.

''Get off me, you great lump!''

''You're so slow enemy warriors have time to stretch before they sit on you,'' Squirrelflight announced with apparent glee.

Brambleclaw gathered his strength and stood up. He was pleased to feel his bushytailed opponent slide off his back in an undignified manner.

''I have no respect for an enemy who will not defend himself properly,'' she hissed playfully, plopping herself down beside him. ''You do not deserve to view any more of my supreme skills.''

Unable to conjure stinging remark, he stared to groom her chest. They stayed that way for a moment, basking in the sunlight and each other's easy presence.

_She smells like the camp after rain. Like cool mist and warm grass. _

_Mist?_ One of his ears flicked. _Newleaf doesn't bring mist._

The scent didn't belong to Squirrelflight. Brambleclaw's nose wriggled against it. He wondered if his mind was playing tricks because Squirrelflight made no comment, although the rasp of her tongue hesitated when his ear twitched.

_Heavy mist, dank water; a tom, for sure… _there was more to it though. Harder to scent, buried beneath an array of smells he sort of recognized was something obviously familiar; _a bit like myself. _

Brambleclaw knew who it was. Only the tom who had fathered him would share his scent in that way.

He suddenly felt exposed and awkward, like a kit that'd been caught playing in the warrior's den. There was no ghostly body to accompany the smell, but Brambleclaw didn't like the thought of his father looking upon him now in this intimate moment with Squirrelflight.

Brambleclaw forced himself to stand slowly and stretch his legs. His jaws stretched and shut as he faked a yawn. ''We'd better bring this prey back to camp before Firestar sends a patrol to rescues us.''

Squirrelflight looked at him with sleepy eyes.

''I suppose so,'' she sighed.

* * *

Brambleclaw knew he would never be at ease in Tigerstar's forest. It was too vast and confining at once. Mud was always squelching under paw, hot and sticky like a swamp in ShadowClan territory; except even those marshes contained signs of life.

He wasn't sure how he knew where to find Tigerstar. He never seemed to take the same path twice, but no directions were need or offered. His legs walked and his body had no choice but to follow.

''Is Hawkfrost late?'' Brambleclaw asked when the trees gave way to a small clearing. His half-brother had never been late before.

Tigerstar shook his large head. ''Thankfully he doesn't need this lesson.''

Silence pressed down on Brambleclaw just hard enough that it didn't squash his anxiety. He didn't know how to respond. Did Hawkfrost get private lessons too? _He made it sound like I've done something wrong. _

Tigerclaw stalked forward, closer to his son. ''Do you understand how filthy blood defiles a Clan?''

Brambleclaw couldn't turn away from the luminescent eyes boring into him. ''It only comes from the acts of traitors?''

''_Leaders do not ask questions, they respond to them!_'' Tigerclaw spat. Brambleclaw flinched; hurt and confusion circled his head. ''There are some cats who do not deserve the taste of fresh kill or the honor of mating with a tom of superior blood.''

''How can you be sure-''

Brambleclaw only spoke five words before Tigerclaw batted him with a heavy paw. His head was still throbbing when a horrible pressure slammed onto his chest.

It wasn't at all like when Squirrelflight had captured him. That had been silly and blithe; now Brambleclaw was trembling. Long claws prickling his stomach intensified his acute awareness that he was completely at Tigerstar's mercy.

''That pretty like she-cat is Firestar's spawn! Her blood is mixed so her actions are unreliable. No kit she bears will ever know loyalty, and not even your noble ancestry can alleviate that. _You_ will not waste any part of yourself on her!''

A few seasons later, Brambleclaw would've stood up for his lovely friend or confronted his father for mating with a loner himself. But the Brambleclaw that was pinned down now knew only fear, and so he nodded his understanding.

* * *

**When it comes to writing about Tigerstar, this is not my first rodeo. If you want to read more about Tigerstar with his childen (all of whom I love -except Hawkfrost, who can go chase his own tail- and adore) then I'd suggest my story _Family Time_ 'cause it's real cute.**

**Alright, enough free advertising. I'd love to hear anything but flames from you guys!**

**Write On!**


End file.
